custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Stalwart Cutlass
Stalwart Cutlass is a Mark-3 Norwegian Jaeger deployed in 2031 and credited for the kills of three Kaiju. History Stalwart Cutlass was developed in Tromso Manufacturing facility beginning at May 21st 2030 and finished March 10th 2031. It was relocated to the Copenhagen Shatterdome and was hailed as one of the finest machines Norway had ever built. First Blood On the night of November 27th 2031, the Category III Kaiju code-name Mulcher emerged from the Atlantic Breach and begun to move towards De Panne, Belgium. Stalwart Cutlass was the first responder but due to an issue with calibration during deployment, the Jaeger was delayed by twenty minutes. This gave Mulcher enough time to break through the Belgian beaches of De Panne and wreak havoc on the unsuspecting city. When Stalwart Cutlass managed to arrive at the city, it caught the attention of Mulcher and directed it back to the beach front, taking care to avoid the Kaiju’s tail swipes before proceeding to fire its twin flamethrowers directly at the hulking Kaiju’s face. Mulcher’s face became extremely damaged, fire searing the right side of its face and damaging three of its eight eyes. Though the Kaiju attempted to use its tail in retaliation, Stalwart Cutlass was able to grapple the tail all the while using its flamethrower to keep the Kaiju at bay, burning its face more and using the smoke to block the Kaiju’s view. Eventually when Stalwart Cutlass was able to get a suitable grip on Mulcher’s tail, and used it to stab the Kaiju’s head with it, killing the Kaiju. Second Fight In April 14th 2033, Stalwart Cutlass, along with Mark-2 Jaeger Aqua Cavalier, intercepted a category IV Kaiju code-name Vulture that had made its way towards Calais, Paris. Stalwart Cutlass was the first to arrive and intercept the Kaiju, blocking access to the city three miles from the city limits. Vulture made the first move, using its claws to slash at the Jaeger, but was blocked by Stalwart Cutlass who raised its arms, though this did not stop damage to the Jaeger’s arms and lower torso. In response, Stalwart Cutlass used its flamethrowers to attempt to damage the Kaiju’s face, trying to repeat the effectiveness of the move when it went against Mulcher. However, Vulture was able to evade the move, but was unable to retaliate as Aqua Cavalier intercepted and began to attack. While the two Jaegers were able to hold out against Vulture’s frenzied attacks, neither were able to deal a finishing blow, until Vulture pounced upon Aqua Cavalier. With its back against the Stalwart Cutlass, the Jaeger pulled the Kaiju off the assisting Jaeger and held its mouth open while Aqua Cavalier fired into the Kaiju’s mouth, killing it. First Assault on the Atlantic Breach Stalwart Cutlass was assigned to the Atlantic strike force, assisting Aqua Cavalier in defending Ocelot Runner as it delivered a nuclear device intended to destroy the Breach within the Atlantic Sea. On July 2nd 2033, Stalwart Cutlass prepared to deploy alongside Aqua Cavalier. However, an issue during calibration caused the operation to be delayed a day and Stalwart Cutlass to be replaced with Starboard Defender. Third Fight On October 21st 2034, a category IV Kaiju code-name Hyena made land in Bergen, Norway. Stalwart Cutlass, alongside Mark-4 Jaeger Highroad Punisher intercepted the Kaiju and attempted to defeat the Kaiju before it entered the city. However, Hyena was able to land a devastating blow almost instantly as it struck at Stalwart Cutlass with its first tail. The Jaeger was able to intercept the first tail but was unable to deflect the second tail which pierced the Jaeger’s stomach. Highroad Punisher collided with the Kaiju, causing more damage to Stalwart Cutlass as the tail was pulled out violently, and defeated Hyena in a matter of minutes. Stalwart Cutlass was returned to the Copenhagen Shatterdome and was repaired, the amount of damage critical but not enough to cause the Jaeger to be scrapped. Features Stalwart Cutlass sports a dark orange and silver design, two silver stripes beginning at each shoulder and meeting at the waist. It carries two Brimstone-Class flamethrowers attached to its shoulders and carries a central propane take hidden within its upper back. The conn-pod was design based upon German World War One helmets but removed the spike at the top. While Stalwart Cutlass suffered in terms of speed, its defensive capabilities allow it to take more damage than other Jaegers, the arms and sides are fitted with two metre thick titanium plates called ‘Spartan Sleeves’ which can be used to deflect sharp objects such as claws or tails. The twin flamethrowers can be moved separately but are most effective when used directly in front of where the Jaeger is facing. Kaiju Killed Category:Mark III